


(Come Back) Out of The Darkness

by bxllatrixblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family Feels, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxllatrixblack/pseuds/bxllatrixblack
Summary: The war has been over for 5 years. Bellatrix and Hermione have been married for 3. Everything is completely perfect until Bellatrix has an accident that knocks her unconscious and when she wakes up she has no memory of the past 5 years, including her Wife.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 66
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Bellamione story I have ever posted. Please let me know what you think in the comments. Just to avoid any confusion, in this fic thoughts and dialogue will be written in italics and memories and Time frames will be written in bold.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I am a sucker for angst but I do love a happy ending, so don’t worry...
> 
> (Ps, I’m not a doctor and have no idea how amnesia or memory loss works, this is a fictional story so if any mistakes are made, I apologise.)
> 
> Pps, obviously, I own nothing but this story!

**Chapter One**

**May 13th, 2004. 10:08pm.**

Before she even opened her eyes, Bellatrix knew that something was wrong. For one, her head was pounding and her mouth was so dry she felt like she had swallowed a mouthful of sand. For another, she could feel without even trying to move them that her arms were tied down to the bed that she had no memory of getting into. Meaning that she had almost certainly been captured. Meaning that... _No_. She thought. _No. He’s lost_. _The Dark Lord has Lost the war_. An involuntary scream tore from her throat as her eyes shot open.   
  
**February 14th, 2001...**

**They were sitting in the gardens of Black Manor, each holding a glass of wine in their hand and Bellatrix’s head resting on Hermione’s shoulder. Valentine’s Day was something that both witches insisted was a ridiculous holiday, but one which Bella Had insisted they celebrate none the less. She had seen the barely hidden disappointment on Hermione’s face the first Valentine’s Day they had been together when she had completely ignored the day, and she didn’t want to see it again. Besides, any excuse to show the other woman how much she loved her always made the slight feeling of guilt and undeserving she always felt when it came to Hermione go away slightly.**

**_“Bella?“_ the younger witch asked, pulling her from her thoughts.**

**_“Hm?”_ **

**_”Back when the war ended, after your trail, you told me you hated me. And I’ve always wondered, even then - after everything that happened between us, I couldn’t bring myself to hate you. Not really. I’ve wondered if it was true. If you ever actually felt the way towards me?”_ **

**Bellatrix tried not to visibly flinch at the reminder of what had happened between them and without even needing to consider the question asked “ _Do you want the honest answer or the romantic answer?”  
_**

**_She tried to keep her tone of voice as light and joking as possible, but in reality this was really not a conversation she wanted to be having. Especially not only a few months before she was supposed to be marrying the other witch. Still, she supposed over a year of proving how much she loved and cared for the girl should give her the right to speak honestly, shouldn’t it?  
  
_ **

**she was pulled from her thoughts when, without hesitation Hermione spoke. “ _Honest_.”**

**She sighed, but began to carefully give her answer, “ _I...yes. I was so caught up in what I believed in, in what My- Voldemort and my Family had taught me to believe that at the time I genuinely hated mud- Muggle borns. And you were just another Muggle born to me. Worse even, because you were a direct threat to the cause. But I was a different person. You’ve changed me. But that Bellatrix? I think she would have hated you even knowing how much she loves you now..”_**

**_May 13th, 2004. 10:03pm._ **

“ _Will you stop fidgeting!”_ Snapped Narcissa, glaring at Harry as he paced up and down the waiting room.   
  


Hermione hadn’t said anything since they got the call from St Mungos telling them that Bellatrix had been brought in, and was currently sat staring at the wall, a vacant expression on her face and a cold cup of coffee sitting beside her that Harry had insisted that she drink 2 hours ago.

” _There really is no need for you to be here, Hermione will be perfectly fine with me until Bella-“_

She was cut off abruptly when the door swung open and an old, kind looking healer walked into the room. “ _Mrs Black, Mrs Malfoy, I’m afraid I have some...disturbing news.”_

Hermione sprang to her feet as Narcissa said sharply “ _what is it?!”_

_”Madam Black, I believe, has a fairly severe case of um, have either of you heard the muggle term ‘amnesia’?”_

He looked expectantly to the two women, one of whom was shaking their head with tears in their eyes, and the other was shaking her head looking worried.

” _It is the Muggles’ way of describing Memory Loss.”_ He explained kindly, “ _judging from the tests we have carried out, the memory loss could go as far back as 5 years, maybe more. Which of course would be most unfortunate for the whole Wizarding world, due to the fact that 5 years ago-“_

_”UNFORTUNATE FOR THE WIZARDING WORLD?! 5 YEARS AGO MY WIFE WAS A NOTORIOUS DEATH EATER WHO HATED ME! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING, SHE CAN’T HAVE FORGOTTEN,”_

But the rest of her sentence was cut off by a sob ripping from her throat and a warm, comforting hand being placed on her shoulder by a rather shocked looking Narcissa, who seemed to be unable to form any words to say to the new information. She eventually managed to choke out, in a strained voice completely unlike that of the composed woman Hermione knew, “ _But she will be okay? There is treatment, it can be reversed?”_

He looked at the two women sympathetically and gave a slight shrug. “ _In some cases, the memories that she has lost will come back on their own over time. In others, just living her life as she normally would may trigger her mind into remembering. In some more serious cases though, there is a slight chance she will never remember at all.”_

Before a now furious looking Narcissa could cut in again though, he continued, “ _My advice would be that when she wakes up, if she is, as I expect will be the case, not as you remember - that you should break any news to her that could be,”_ he looked to Hermione with pity in his green eyes, “.. _shocking to her, very gently. I would suggest that a familiar face, such as yourself Mrs Malfoy, should be the one to be there when she wakes.”_

” _Familiar face?!,” Hermione blurted out indignantly “I am her Wife! Bella would-“_

_”It may not be Bella that we will be dealing with though, ‘Mione.”_ Harry cut in gently, “ _it could very well be Bellatrix Lestrange who wakes up in the hospital room and as much as we know Bella loves you, you would be putting yourself at risk by being in there with her when she wakes up. I can’t let you do that.”_

_”Let me?!”_ She spat out, “ _I have never, nor will I ever let anyone tell me what I can or can’t do Harry Potter! If I want to be there when my own wife wakes up then I am bloody well going to be!”_ She said furiously. 

Harry reeled back at his friend’s outburst but Narcissa, having been there in the midst of many of Hermione and Bellatrix’s many petty arguments over the years was all too familiar with Hermione’s temper, and while not usually one herself to let her emotions out quite so openly, could completely understand where she was coming from. She gently grasped her arm and turned her to face her. “ _Listen Hermione. Mr Potter is right. You know very well what my sister used to be like, and I know that our Bella would be furious with me if I put you in a situation where you would be in any danger. I think it’s best that I go in there, and try and distinguish what we will be dealing with. Bellatrix in any stage would never hurt me, and i also know that she will believe whatever information I give her regarding her current life eventually. I have never lied to her and even at her most..insane she knew I never would. I think the best chance we have at getting her to be reasonable is for her to feel completely comfortable and in control when she wakes up.”_

Reluctantly, Hermione gave a short nod of her head. “ _Fine. But I’m not leaving this hospital and I want to see her as soon as you’ve spoken to her. I don’t care if she hurts me. I got her to care about me once and i will do it again. I don’t care how long it takes, I will not lose her.”_ She finished with as much finality as she could, and everybody politely ignored the way her voice cracked at the end.  
  


**May 13th, 2004. 10:09pm.**

_”Cissy?!”_ She shrieked, eyes locking on her youngest sister sitting at the side of what seemed to be some sort of hospital bed. Looking around the room she distinguished that she was on a ward at St Mungos, remembering the short visit she had paid after receiving a particularly brutal beating from one of the human guards whilst she had been at Azkaban. _Shit._ She thought. _I’m not going back there I can’t. I won’t._ she didn’t even realise she was trashing about on the bed until her sister caught hold of her arm.

_“Bella?”_ She said, talking in a soft voice that Bellatrix hadn’t heard her sister direct at her since they were much younger. “ _How are you feeling, what do you remember?”  
  
_

Bellatrix’s eyes looked frantic as she spat out “ _The battle! Hogwarts, the Dark Lord did he? Did we win, Cissy! Tell me!”  
  
_

To her surprise, her sister looked back at her with sadness in her eyes but a slightly victorious look on her face, which Bella mistook to be due to the Victory of the Dark Lord.

she let out a maniacal cackle. “ _We did, didn’t we?! The Dark Lord is victorious at last!”_ She said with a gleeful laugh. She tried to move her hands and once again realised that she was unable to. “ _Why the bloody hell am I tied up here?! What happened?!_ _”_ She looked down at her tied arms again and her blood suddenly ran cold. The mark had gone. They had lost. _No. There has to have been a mistake._ Her eyes snapped up to her sister. 

“ _Oh Bella,”_

There it was again, that almost pitying, soft voice. She felt her irritation rise.

” _you don’t remember anything, do you? The war is over Bella, we’re free.”  
_

Bellatrix looked scandalised, the idea that Voldemort having the lost the war and the idea of being free were clearly not two thoughts that could co exist in her brain. “ _What do you mean, free?!_ She snapped. “ _Our Lord has fallen! We have to-“_

_”You’re happy, Bella.”_ Narcissa cut in, and she had tears in her eyes. _Since when does Cissy cry in front of anyone?_ She thought, but she just stared at her in bewilderment, waiting for her to continue.

” _I want you to stay calm and listen to me Bella. You have to try and remember.”_

_”Remember what?!”_ she snapped but a sharp look from Narcissa stopped her interrupting anymore. She pouted petulantly but otherwise stayed quiet.

” _You have a life now, Bella. A good one. We have our family back together, we are all safe. Draco is happy, and Lucius and I are in a good place.”_

Bellatrix made a disgusted face but didn’t have time to comment before Narcissa continued. “ _Andromeda is back in our lives. And her grandson, Teddy. He looks a bit like the both of you, actually. Same brown eyes, and curly hair. I know even this you would love him.”_

Bellatrix privately thought that there was more chance of Minerva bloody McGonagall becoming a death eater than there was of her loving a half-blood brat but kept it to herself, more interested in the fact that her sister had used the odd term ‘ _this_ you’ when describing her. She chose to ignore completely the mention of her blood traitor sister, completely convinced that after finishing this ridiculous tale her sister would begin laughing and telling her that this was all some sick joke.

“ _You were actually on your way to pick him up from Dromeda when you had the accident but I’ve told Harr- but I’ve informed somebody to let them know that you are okay. Teddy will be thrilled that you are awake, if you are up for it later he will want to visit I’m sure.”_

Although it seemed unlikely that any of this was true, if Bellatrix thought reasonably about it she could see why under the circumstances she may have chosen to repair her relationship with her sister, they had all been so close as children, after all. She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that she supposedly loved her niece’s little brat, but for the sake of her sister she may have been able to pretend.   
  


Begrudgingly she said, “ _Providing what you are saying is true, I..would be willing to see Andromeda again. Is that all or can you finally get someone to release these ridiculous bindings from my arm? I’m assuming from what you have said that I won’t be on my way back to Azkaban after I get out of here?”_

Narcissa shook her head slowly, “ _You won’t. As I’ve said, things are different now, you are different now and despite what you may think now- you don’t believe the things you used to anymore. Which brings me onto my next point, Bella. I know I said the war is over, but I didn’t tell you how long ago it ended. It has been 5 years, and in that time a lot has changed.”_

Bellatrix looked awfully calm for someone who had just been told they had forgotten 5 years of their life, but Narcissa knew her sister well enough to know that this was just a mask and that her real feelings on the matter would come out soon enough. _Probably after I tell her this._ She thought.

_”As I’ve explained, a lot has changed in this time- you’ve re-married. You have a Wife. Who you love. She’s wonderful, as much a part of this family of anyone else, and she is your world. She was devastated when we got the call to say you were in here-“_

_”well, where is she then? Some wife! Shouldn’t she be crying at my bedside, begging me to wake up or something disgustingly romantic like that?!”_

_”We- thought it would be better if you woke up before you meet her. You might be a bit surprised..”_

_”-AM NOT WAITING ANOTHER MINUTE TO SEE HER. I KNOW SHES AWAKE IN THERE, ITS BEEN NEARLY AN HOUR. TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME- Bella...”_ all of Hermione’s anger immediately melted away upon the sight of her wife strapped to the hospital bed. She went to move towards the bed and then she flinched. The pure hatred in the raven haired woman’s eyes was a look that she hadn’t directed at her since..since the night in the Malfoy Manor. She was frozen to the spot, the weight of the fact that her Wife clearly couldn’t remember her finally hitting her.

And then it started.

” _MUDBLOOD FILTH! What the fuck are you playing at Cissy?! Get me out of these things right now, give me my wand!”_ She was thrashing about on the bed, screeching in a crazed way that she hadn’t for years.

” _Bellatrix.”_ Narcissa said, raising her voice above the crazed shouts of her sister. “ _Calm down. You are not being released until we know that you aren’t going to do anything that you’ll come to regret.”_

Bellatrix stopped shouting but the crazed look didn’t leave her eyes.

” _As I was trying to explain to you, everything is different now. You love Hermione. You don’t care that she is a Mudblood. In fact, if you heard anyone calling her that now you would hex them into oblivion.”_

_”I would NEVER_ _love a mudblood. Are you insane, Cissa? What sort of game are you playing? Is this a test from the Dark Lord? Is that it? To test my loyalty? Because I won’t fall into it. I will be devoted to him until the day I die. Now get that filth out of here or I will break free from this bed and I will kill her.”  
_

Hermione looked on at her wife in devastation, unable to think of a time she had ever felt so much pain. The woman in front of her had no trace of the woman her wife was left in her. There was none of the usual love left in her eyes when she looked at her. No hint at all that she recognised her beyond the filthy mudblood she had tortured at her sisters home. Her mind instantly floated back to a conversation that they’d had years ago on Valentine’s Day, “ **but that Bellatrix? I think she would have hated you even knowing how much she loves you now.”**

_No, she thought. I will not let this happen.  
_

She looked her square in the eye before saying “ _I love you, Bellatrix black. And I’m not scared of you. I haven’t been for over 5 years. And I will not lose you. I will bring you back to me.”_ Before giving her one last tearful, but determined glance and leaving the room.

**A/N: I was originally going to have this be just a long one shot, but I’ve decided that this may be a longer journey than I originally planned.  
** _**Let me know what you think, Chapter 2 Will be posted as soon as I can :)** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments on the last chapter, it really does motivate me to write. 
> 
> just in reference to a couple of comments i got i wanted to address something, which is my use of fonts to distinguish between dialogue and normal text. I don’t get a lot of time to write usually and the different texts make it a lot easier to know where i am when planning and editing. I do understand people have preferences of how they like things & if it is becoming confusing for people i apologise. That being said i have done my best to explain it (in the notes of Chapter 1). Obviously, if it really does bother anyone that much that it is making this story difficult to read, i’d be happy to make adjustments- possibly just meaning Chapters may take slightly longer to be posted. 
> 
> Also, as you may have already realised, this story will be told mostly through Bellatrix and Hermione’s points of view, but as you’ll see from this chapter onwards we will occasionally be seeing things from some of the other main characters viewpoints, as i feel that due to the nature of what happens in the story, it makes sense to know how it is affecting those others directly affected. 
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling for now...
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Chapter **2**

**May 14th, 2004. 9:15AM.**

Eventually, Bellatrix had succumbed to the exhaustion of what Narcissa could only describe as her tantrum. 5 Years of having her sister back to being the closest thing she would ever be to a reasonable human being had caused any small fear she may have had of her sisters outbursts to disappear. _Still, i suppose i should be taking her anger more seriously considering her past actions,_ she thought. 

_But no._ Bellatrix would be back to her usual self as soon as she got her memories back, and it was just a case of helping her to do that, wasn’t it?

Narcissa was pulled from her thoughts when she felt her sisters now untied hand childishly flick her on the arm to get her attention. She turned her head towards the raven heard witch to see a childish smirk on her face. 

“ _Don’t stare Cissy, it’s rude.”_

 _”I wasn’t staring, I was thinking!” she snapped. “Incase you haven’t noticed i have a lot to think about.”_ Despite her irritated words, Narcissa couldn’t help but feel grateful that her sister hadn’t woken up not remembering who she was. She couldn’t imagine how Hermione must be feeling. 

Sensing the seemingly good mood Bellatrix had woken up in, Narcissa decided to carefully bring up the topic they needed to discuss.

“ _Healer Gibbons informed me this morning that you are ok to go home today. He said i can take you as soon as you wake up.”_

 _“Well, what are we waiting for then?! let’s go! i hate this place, the sooner we leave the better.”_ Bellatrixgrumbled, “ _Where is home anyway? Don’t tell me i live at Malfoy Manor with you and Lucius.”_ She said the name with distaste, clearly unhappy with the thought that she would live anywhere near the man her sister was married to.

 _”Actually no. you live at Black Manor. With Hermione. I will be staying with you also until you either get some of your memories back or are able to be in the same room as her without threatening to kill her.”_ Narcissa said with as much finality as she could.

Bellatrix looked murderous at the thought but kept her mouth shut, clearly realising that if she wanted to get out death threats were off the cards. _For now_ , she thought.

_”Fine, where is my Dear Wife anyway? She gives me a long speech about how she’s not giving up on me then fled from the room like a scared kitten!”_

_”Incase you hadn’t realised Bella, she is devastated. She is at your home, no doubt making sure that everything is set up so that you will be as comfortable as possible there. I know you don’t remember, but you love Hermione. I love her. If you aren’t willing to try for you, try for me. I’ve lost enough sisters in my lifetime without having to lose her as well.”_

Surprisingly, although she did roll her eyes, Bellatrix seemed to agree to this. 

_“Fine. You care about the Mudblood. i’ll try to play nice, for you, not for her. One step out of line on her part though, and i may not be so generous.”_

Narcissa supposed that would have to be enough, for now.

 _”Thank you, Bella. now, let’s get you out of here_.”

**May 14th, 2004. 10:00AM.**

_“-And i’m not sleeping in the same room as her. i will take one of the rooms on the top floor and i will have my own bathroom, and living room. Oh don’t look at me like that Cissy, you’re lucky i’m not making her sleep out in the gardens like a common dog!”_

_”It’s Her house too, Bellatrix. And you told me you’d make an effort. You are never going to get your memories back if you don’t ever see the girl!”_ Narcissa said, giving her sister an exasperated look.

Bellatrix grumbled and swang open the doors to Black Manor. “ _Honey i’m home_!” she sing-songed, giving her sister a look that said ‘ _see, i can play nice_.’

Hermione rounded the corner from the kitchen clutching a mug of what smelled like coffee. _She looks terrible,_ Bellatrix thought _._ The girl had always looked rather pleasing to the eye, even back in the Malfoy manor when she was torturing her Bellatrix had though that. _Even despite her Filthy Blood._ the voice in her head reminded her.

“ _Bella. How are you feeling?_ ” Hermione asked softly.

Even despite the knowledge she knew they were together, Bellatrix couldn’t wrap her head around the care she saw in the younger witch’s eyes directed towards her. She wondered if the Bellatrix with her memories had ever gotten used to it either.

She shrugged. _“I’ve just found out i’m married to you, how do you think i’m feeling?!”_ she snapped, putting as much venom into the question as she could _._

A brief flash of hurt could be seen in Hermione’s eyes before she seemed to gather herself. She gave a small smile _. “Well you look great. Cissa told me that you slept for nearly 10 hours! at least something hasn’t changed, My Bella sleeps a lot too.”_

Bellatrix snarled at the use of the term “My Bella” and snapped _“Well i have just hit my head, apparently. I need rest! You would know that if you hadn’t fled the building as soon as i’d woken up! Honestly, Cissy has told me that we’re in love,”_ she said the words with a disgusted sneer _, “But so far all i’ve seen is the same scared little Mudblood who i met at my sisters home 5 years ago! I’m supposed to believe that i care for someone who clearly still fears me, who clearly hasn’t forgotten who i really am?”_

Hermione flinched at the words. _“I love you, Bella. I left the hospital because i know you, and i know that this version of you would have killed me if i had stayed, without hesitation. And i also know that My Bella, the Real Bella, wouldn’t be able to live without me. You would never forgive yourself if you hurt me.”_

Bellatrix gave a mad cackle. _“If you know me so well, Pet, you would know that I could NEVER really care for someone like you. I’ve disowned my own blood for even the suggestion of ‘Loving’ a Mudblood. But for the sake of my dear sister, i shall choose to accept your lies. now where will I be staying?! I’d like to change my clothes before Andromeda arrives.”_

 _”You’re on the top floor, Bellatrix. I’ll take you up.”_ Narcissa said, sounding exhausted and disappointed. 

Without another word or even a glance towards Hermione, Bellatrix glided towards the staircase. Narcissa turned to see a tearful Hermione staring after her _._

 _”There’s nothing left in there of her, Cissa. What if she never remembers? What if i never get her back?”_ she asked, miserably. 

_“That won’t happen. She just needs time, and for all of us to stay strong. We need to treat her exactly as we did before the accident and keep things as normal as possible. It Will come back to her, I’m sure of it.”_

She tried to say this with as much confidence as possible, but honestly, it unnerved her how similar to the Bellatrix she was after Azkaban she was. There didn’t seem to be a single drop of recognition or compassion for anyone she had seen so far besides herself. _No, don’t think like this,_ she told herself _._

_She just needs time. She just needs us to be strong._

_**A/N: Next chapter will be Bellatrix and Andromeda’s ‘first meeting’ and will have some fluffy Bella/Teddy content. The next chapters after will focus more on Bella/Hermione and will have more interaction between the two of them, as let’s face it that’s what we are all here for. Just a warning though - i do plan for this to be slow burn, so it may be a while before they even begin to get to a point where things are good between the two of them. The ending will definitely be a happy one, though!** _

_**Thanks for reading ! x** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just got a call to say that i’ll be starting my new job this coming Monday, meaning that i will be spending these next few days writing and posting as much of this story as i can as once i have started i am going to have a lot less time. I can however promise that it will be finished eventually- even if it takes me forever, haha! 
> 
> This chapter will be Bella’s reaction to Andromeda and Teddy (& maybe a tiny bit of Bella/Hermione because let’s face it, i love them & i’m desperate to write more of them together :D) 
> 
> let me know what you think, guys !

Chapter **3**

**May 14th 2004. 12:00PM.**

Bellatrix stomped her way down the stairs as soon as she heard the sound of the doors opening, desperate to get the meeting over with so she could go back to sleep.

She made her way into the kitchen, where she heard the sound of her sister’s voices and, unfortunately, the mudblood’s. “ _Hello, dear sister. I am told that i no longer despise you, even though you are a blood traitor_.” She said, as soon as her middle sister came into view. 

_“Bella. I’m so glad you are okay! I have been so worried & little Teddy hasn’t stopped asking to come and see you since you woke up.”_ Andromeda said with an amused smile towards her older sister.

At the mention of his name, Bellatrix saw a little boy with a brown curly mop of hair (as Narcissa had said before, not dissimilar to her own & her sister’s) bounding over to her shouting _“Aunt Bella you’re home_!” and throwing himself into her unsuspecting arms. 

Despite the fact the child was a half blood, Bella did have to admit that he was rather cute. But maybe that was just because he did look very similar to the way she did as a child, despite his hair being a few shades lighter. 

“ _Grandma said you fell over and got hurt. When i fell over last week you told me i should have been looking where i was going, weren’t you looking where you were going auntie Bella?”_

Bellatrix glared down at the child _, “Yes i was!”_ she snapped _. well, at least i think i was, “And i didn’t fall over, the last i can remember i was being very brave and fighting in a very serious battle and i got hit when fighting for all of wizard kind!”_ she finished off in a huff.

Much to her annoyance, the child in her arms did not seem at all bothered by her sharp tone. if anything, he looked almost amused.

 _”That’s silly, aunt Bella. You can’t fight, you’re old!”_ he finished, a slight giggle in his voice and then pushed himself down out of her arms and out of the room, obviously satisfied that she was okay and not hurt that he could see.

It took her a few seconds to realise that she had just heard a 5 year old little boy, who should have been scared of her, playfully insulting her and she called after him _“I am not old, you little shit_!” Trying her best to scowl after him but, for some bizarre reason, unable to stop the small smile that had formed on her lips. 

She looked up to see the other three occupants of the room all smiling at her. “ _WHAT_?!” she snapped, glaring daggers at all of them. 

It was Hermione who responded first. _“Nothing. It just makes me happy to see that this bond, at least, hasn’t changed. you pretend that he annoys you but i can see the love you have for him in your eyes even now, when you don’t remember him.”_

Bellatrix just glared at her _. “He’s 5. He can’t help it that he comes from a family of filth, can he. Even i’m not going to go around cursing innocent babies.”_

To her surprise, Hermione was still smiling at her. _“He’s not a baby, Bella. He’s nearly 6. But that just proves what i’m saying to be right even more, we’re always having this argument. Just last week you snapped at me that i shouldn’t have left him alone for 2 minutes while i went to grab my book out of the library incase he had gotten hurt. You baby him because you adore him.”_

 _“I don’t adore anyone. Anyway, aren’t we supposed to be focusing on reuniting me with my sister instead of wasting time making up ridiculous ideas?!”_ Bellatrix snapped, but nobody in the room missed the faint blush that had appeared on her cheeks as she said it _._

 _”We‘re already reunited, Bella- we have been for 3 years. And Hermione is right, you love Teddy. We wouldn’t be where we are now if you didn’t.”_ Andromeda said seriously _. “It is a shame you don’t remember us becoming close again though, the last memory we have together that you can remember isn’t one either of us like to think about.”_

 _“Well sorry for having amnesia!”_ she said defensively _._

“ _I wasn’t accusing you, Bella. I’m just saying, it’s hard seeing you look at me like you hate me after not seeing it for so long.”_

_”I’ve never hated you, you idiot!” She said, surprising everyone in the room, including herself._

Narcissa, noting her sister’s panicked expression quickly changed the subject _. “Dromeda was just inviting me to go and stay with her and Teddy, while her husband is away. Due to my busy schedule with work, i don’t often get to spend too much time with our darling little nephew,”_ she said fondly. “ _however i was explaining to her that it’s better that i stay here for now, just until the situation with you and_ -“

 _“I think you should do it.”_ Bellatrix said, stopping Narcissa midway through her sentence _. “Oh don’t look so scandalised, Cissy. I’ve already told you i’m not going to harm the mudblood, i mean, the granger girl, and to be honest i think it would do us some good to spend some time together without all this fuss. Didn’t healer Gibbons say that the best way for me to get my memories back would be by living my normal life? I’m sure i don’t usually have all manner of people hanging around my kitchen at 12 ‘o’clock on a Monday. Honestly, i’m sure you all have jobs you should be getting back to and i feel fine. I’m not even slightly tempted to murder anyone!”_

 _”I don’t know that it’s such a good idea yet, Bella. I had envisioned staying here with you both for at least a couple of weeks.”_ Narcissa said, sounding unsure _._

 _“Fine. A couple more weeks of your Nephews life that you’ll miss, then. Don’t say i wasn’t trying to help.”_ sniffed Bellatrix _._

 _”Why do you want her to leave you here so badly, Bella?”_ asked Andromeda, seeming genuinely confused that a Bellatrix without her memories would voluntarily choose to spend time with a muggle born alone. 

“ _Seeing you again, i suppose_.” she said with a surprising amount of honesty. _“if our situation has taught me anything it’s that you shouldn’t waste time. Especially not when it comes to your family. I think Cissy should spend as much time with the boy as she can before he’s all grown up and not interested in spending time with us anymore.”_

Everyone in the room looked shocked at the blatant display of real emotion Bellatrix had just shown but it was Narcissa who broke the shocked silence _._

 _”If i do go, i will be coming back to visit every day. And i will not be pleased if you do anything to harm your wife while i am away. She’s one of us now, Bella. And we look after our own.”_ Narcissa said, fiercely _._

Bellatrix merely nodded once _. “Understood.”_ she muttered _. “I’m feeling rather tired. As riveting as it has been seeing you all, i’m going to go to bed. See you soon Cissy, Dromeda. Tell the kid i said goodbye.”_ and she walked out of the room, leaving them all looking after her in concern.

Hermione tried not to let it sting that her wife had not even acknowledge her presence as she left. 

_**A/N: Well, that went well didn’t it- for no memory of her life Bella, anyway. The quick change in emotions is something we are going to see a lot of in this fic, as let’s face it she doesn’t know where she is in her own mind right now so it could change one minute to the next. Next chapter will finally have some longer Bella/Hermione interactions- yay!** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it guys! Bella and Hermione’s first day alone together since the memory loss! spoiler: it’s not going to be easy at first. but it will get better over time. Anyway, here we have it!

**Chapter 4**

**May 15th 2004. 8:00AM.**

_Fuck. Why did i agree to this._ Bellatrix thought as her eyes slowly started to open and her brain caught up to the fact that she and the mudblood were alone in the house. _I shall just have to try and avoid her, i suppose,_ she thought as she dragged herself out of bed and threw on her silk dressing gown.

She would usually have slept in until much later than eight in the morning, but for some unknown reason had hardly been able to sleep at all since arriving home. 

_Home_. she thought. _What a strange concept_. To her memory, this house hadn’t been her home in over 30 years. Before she had awoken in the hospital two days ago, she had shared a home with her useless husband, Rodolphus. Not that she had really ever felt at home there, but still. She supposed then that it was just the remnants of her forgotten memories that made her subconsciously know where everything was, having not been back to the house to her memory since she was eighteen years old. 

She opened the door to her bedroom and made her way down the stairs, rolling her eyes when she could smell coffee coming from the kitchen meaning that the mudblood must already be up. _shame_. she thought, _I was looking forward to at least some time on my own this morning._

She decided that she would just go and grab herself a coffee then have a house elf send her breakfast up to the library where she had decided she would be spending her morning. She wanted to do some research into love potions, more specifically the reversal of their effects, having come to the conclusion that that’s what must have caused this ridiculous _relationship_ in the first place.

The rather calm mood she had woken up in immediately darkened upon the sight of the mudblood girl standing in the middle of the kitchen, preparing 2 cups of coffee.

” _Good Morning_.” the girl said, handing her over one of the cups.

Bellatrix merely raised her eyebrow and brushed past her towards the kettle, pulling out her wand and enchanting it to prepare another cup, unwilling to take anything that the filthy mudblood had made for her. She felt a stab of satisfaction at the hurt look she saw in the younger witches eyes at the blatant rejection.

as soon as the cup of coffee was prepared she picked it up and made her way back over to the door, stopping only when she realised the flaw in her plan. she didn’t know the name of the house elf she needed to summon to prepare her breakfast, she huffed and then turned around to face the girl. _“What is the name of our house elf? I need a few things done for me.”_

“ _We don’t have a house elf_.” hermione said, conversationally. 

“ _What_?” bellatrix asked, dumbfounded.

_”We don’t have one. House elf slavery is something i am adamantly against and i finally managed to convince you to free ours two years into our relationship after threatening to leave you if you continued to contribute to it. Do you remember?”_

Bellatrix thought for a moment, hoping, just to prove to herself that it actually happened that something would click into place. It didn’t, of course. _“Of course i don’t bloody remember filth! Is your level of intelligence so low that you have already forgotten that your wife has got amnesia?!”_ she said the word ‘wife’ in a mocking tone and felt a strange victory at the tears she saw beginning to form in the girls eyes _._

_“It was a very significant day for you, actually, which is why i thought you might remember. It was the day you asked me to marry you. You panicked at the thought of us breaking up and decided that you would do whatever it took to make that more difficult for me, i think. Quite manipulative actually but I do know that it also came from a place of love, as well as possessiveness. Our wedding day was perfect.” Hermione looked like she was about to break down there and then._

_”Yes well it all sounds lovely”_ she sneered, and figuring that to save having to bump into the girl again today she’d get it over with now she continued _“while we are both here i think it’s time we set some..ground rules, for this arrangement. I have agreed to stay here with you alone so that my sister can have a break, but do not mistake it for me having any desire to get to know you. I don’t care if i ever get my memories back again, for all i care you could drop dead in front of me right now and i would feel like the world would have done me a great service, but i promised my sister that i wouldn’t harm you and i intend to keep that promise. The top floor of this house is MY space and you are not to come up there. For the sake of Narcissa’s visits, i am willing to spend one hour a day with you just before she arrives just so it will look like i am making an effort to get to know you. Apart from that time, and any time we may have to spend together will my family, you will leave me alone. Are we clear?”_

For the first time since the accident, Hermione felt all the fight she had to try and regain her wife’s memories drain out of her. _“Crystal.”_ she said defiantly, and stormed past her and out of the kitchen.

**A/N: As i said..long way to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re going to be seeing a bit of Hermione’s perspective in this chapter as i feel as though it’s important to the plot to know where they’re both at - although most of the story will probably be from Bella’s point of view as quite frankly she’s just more fun to write! Let me know what you think!

Chapter **5**

**May 16th 2004. 10:58AM.**

Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading as she heard a light tapping on the window of the bedroom she had shared with her wife for the past 4 years. She hadn’t seen Bellatrix at all since the _incident_ in the kitchen the previous morning, and as much as she didn’t want to admit it to herself she was relieved. She would never have imagined actually wanting to spend so much time away from her wife only a few days ago, but the woman who she had spoken to yesterday was not the Bella that she knew and loved. 

sighing, she got up and moved towards the window opening it up and letting in what she now recognised and bellatrix’s owl. He was a beautiful black bird with bright amber eyes. 

She rolled her eyes immediately as she realised what was happening. She eyed the note attached to it’s leg in Bellatrix’s messy, rushed handwriting that read:

 _Cissy will be here in an hour. Meet me in the library in 2 minutes_.

If Hermione hadn’t been so offended, she would have laughed at the fact that Bellatrix had timed it so she would only have to spend exactly one hour with her until Narcissa arrived, down to the minute. She was half tempted not to even bother going down, until she remembered that this Bella would probably have no trouble killing her just for not doing as she had been told. she took one last mournful glance at the comfortable armchair she hat been curled up in reading that morning, then set off down the stairs. 

At exactly one minute past 11, she opened the door to the library. Before she even had a change to step through the door though, a bored voice spoke, startling her.

” _You’re late, muddy_ ” Bellatrix sneered.

” _Sorry_.” Hermione said, not sounding sorry in the slightest “ _I didn’t realise_.” _She did_.

Bellatrix glared up and her and spat out _“Do not speak to me like that, mudblood filth_!”

Hermione just sighed. _“I’m not scared of you, Bella.”_ she said tiredly. “ _And i don’t appreciate being summoned like that. If you want to talk to me then you could try actually coming to collect me yourself- I know you know where our bedroom is as otherwise you would not have been able to send the owl down.”_

Bellatrix let out a sound that sounded like a growl. _“I was trying to give you your privacy, you ungrateful brat! i didn’t think you’d appreciate me barging into your bedroom unannounced.”_

_“And i’d be very grateful if i believed a word of it, but even when you were in love with me you had no regard for my privacy so unfortunately, I don’t. I know you don’t want to come anywhere near me, but i’m not going to be treated like some sort of inferior being in my own house, Bellatrix.”_

She felt rage boil under her skin at Hermione referring to Black Manor as _her_ house, but for the sake of not upsetting her sister when she arrived, didn’t lash out.

” _Fine_ ,” she gritted out, _“Would you sit down and join me. Please_.” She spat the last word out like it was the most difficult thing she had ever done in her entire life, but it was enough to make Hermione comply regardless. She looked around the room and noticed that Bellatrix had layed out a pot of tea and only one cup on the table in front of her, clearly still disgusted by the idea of doing something so cordial as sharing a drink with the younger witch. _Inconsiderate bi-_

 _“So?!”_ Bellatrix shot out, startling Hermione from her bitter musings _._

 _”Sorry?”_ she said, hoping she sounded a lot more polite than she felt at that moment.

 _”Talk!” Bellatrix practically screeched. “You’re the one with all the memories_ ,” she said venomously, _“so tell me about my life. We are supposed to be convincing Narcissa that i am trying to remember you, so you had better tell me about us.”_

She looked like she’d rather take a romantic stroll in the woods with Albus Dumbledore than hear anything about their life together, but she motioned for Hermione to begin talking with a lazy flick of her wrist regardless.

 _”What would you like to know?”_ asked Hermione, suddenly feeling rather nervous to speak to the woman for the first time in 5 years. 

Bellatrix could clearly sense this and gave an impatient roll of her eyes. _“I don’t WANT to know anything, mudblood. But i clearly don’t have a choice do I? Not if i don’t want to upset my precious little sister,”_ she said, not sounding particularly fond of the woman at that moment “ _so you had better start at the beginning hadn’t you? After the war. How did we even come to know eachother? and why aren’t i in prison?!”_ she asked, sounding rather angry, obviously irritated at having to feel so perplexed. 

Despite herself, Hermione smiled at the memory of how they became so close. _“Well, you were supposed to go to prison but at your trial, i fought for you. I gave the idea that instead of going back to that place that does absolutely nothing to reform the people who end up there, that you should be allowed to take part in a rehabilitation program and also live on house arrest during the program, supervised by a member of the Order- which turned out to be me._ ” She smiled fondly at the memory of the victory she felt when she had gotten the ministry to agree. _“You were furious of course. You told me that you would rather rot in prison and die than spend a single minute with me. Then you told me you hated me and demanded that they escort you to Azkaban. Looking back it was actually quite funny,”_ Hermione said with an amused smile _“But at the time i was horrified, i couldn’t imagine anyone preferring Azkaban to anything- but then again i wasn’t raised to believe that muggle borns were the worst thing to ever grace this earth.”_ she said, sadly. _“Anyway, your sister eventually got you to agree, and it took a long time but we eventually struck up a friendship which then, um, obviously developed into something more.”_ Hermione said with an embarrassed cough. 

Not feeling comfortable discussing the turn their relationship had taken with a Bellatrix who still couldn’t stand her, Hermione swiftly change the subject. 

_“That’s how Narcissa and i became close, actually. After that day we struck up an alliance, both having you as our common interest, and then eventually we started meeting in a social way, as friends. It felt strange at first, but we are actually very similar in some ways._ ” she ignored the sneer Bellatrix gave at the implication of herself having any similarities to her sister. 

_“We were actually close before you and I were, although obviously at the start of our friendship there was always the slight awkwardness at the possibility that you would kill me and she would have to cover up for you_.” Hermione said in a joking tone, but Bellatrix didn’t smile or even give any real indication that she was listening.

Hermione knew better though, she could see just from looking at her that Bellatrix was taking all this in and absorbing it.

Deciding that the topic of her sister was a safe one for Bellatrix, she continued down that path. _“Cissa was thrilled when she found out about us. She insisted that she throw a party so we could make the ‘announcement’ to the rest of our family and friends.”_ Hermione was pleased to note the slight tug of bellatrix’s lip at this, clearly amused at how _Narcissa_ it was to have any excuse to throw a party. All too soon though the dark witch seemed to remember herself and slipped her mask back into place. _“Anyway, unfortunately not all of our friends were as pleased at the news. Ron didn’t speak to me for a year.”_

 _”Who cares what the weasel brat thinks?!”_ Bellatrix spat _._

Hermione looked amused at this _. “That’s what you said at the time, too.”_ she said, fondly _. “But i cared, and therefore you learned to as well. It was you who managed to convince him to talk to me again. Well, i mean technically you threatened him, but it worked- and the next day a letter arrived asking me to meet him in diagon to catch up. It’s still one of the things i am most grateful to you for- saving one of my closest friendships for me.”_

Bellatrix seemed to consider something for a moment, and then she spoke, slowly, _“When i was at Hogwarts, i had a best friend, Penelope. We did everything together- until one day in my fifth year she just stopped speaking to me and i didn’t know why, or what i had done wrong_.” she paused, seemingly lost in thought, and then continued _“It was one of the worst emotional pains i have ever felt, losing a best friend and having no control over it. I imagine that if i cared for you as you said i did, i was probably trying to spare you from a pain that i had already felt.”_

Hermione was surprised when she felt a tear rolling down her cheek and found herself smiling softly at the woman opposite her. 

_”What?!” snapped Bellatrix, “Why are you crying?!”_

_“You never told me that.”_

_“Well, i don’t like talking about it. so i’d appreciate if you would keep it to yourself, Granger.”_ Bellatrix said, obviously too defensive after her confession to notice her slip _._

Hermione nodded, and for the first time for days, felt something like hope blossoming in her chest.

The meeting with Narcissa passed uneventfully, and when she had left Bellatrix immediately got up to leave the library. she was almost to the door when she stopped, turned back and said, quietly, “ _Goodnight._ ” and then she was gone. 

“ _Goodnight.”_ Hermione whispered after her. 

The next day when Hermione arrived in the library, Bellatrix was in her usual chair, a teapot and two cups laid out on the table in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Bella’s point of view for most of this one, guys! happy reading ! :)

Chapter **6**

**May 17th, 2004. 10:50AM.**

Despite herself, Bellatrix couldn’t stop thinking about her conversation with Hermione the previous day. She would never admit it out loud, but even without her memories she felt grateful that the girl had spared her from what would probably have been a life sentence in Azkaban, which is why when she sat down in the same seat she had the previous day she had decided to this time summon two drinks, instead of just the one for herself. It was a small gesture, one that Bellatrix hoped the younger which would ignore completely if she was honest- but it made her feel better to at least have given something back, even something so small as a cup of tea. 

Although she had tried to wrap her head around it, she couldn’t figure out what the younger girl’s motives had been for saving her. As far as she knew, there was no good reason why she would have wanted to help her- Bellatrix having only tortured her not long before the battle was won and she was captured. 

_Curious._ Bella thought to herself. Maybe it had something to do with wanting somewhere decent to live- maybe she thought that by taking Bellatrix prisoner in her own home that she would have a taste of living the good life that she would get from living in black manor. _Or maybe the mudblood really does care for you_ , the voice in her head told her, _maybe she is just a good person._

 _No. Impossible._ She thought. If she had been taught anything about Mudbloods, and Muggles, it was that it was impossible for them to be good people. They were thieves, taking advantage and stealing magic from unsuspecting witches and wizards for their own gain. Some of them even went so far as to murder magical people out of fear. _But then again, so did I_ , Bella thought to herself.

She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of the library door opening and footsteps walking into the room. She raised her eyes towards the girl, hesitating before slowly saying _“Hello, Mudblood_.”

Sighing, Hermione just said “ _Good Morning, Bella_.” Then, laying eyes on the two tea cups in front of her said “ _Thank you_.”

Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix said _“I don’t know what you’re talking about_.” 

Hermione gave her a small, knowing smile then, changing the subject said- _“did you sleep well?”_

 _”No.”_ Bellatrix Grumbled _. “It was raining all night and your bloody cat was meowing outside my door for hours!”_

At this Hermione gave a genuine, fond smile and laughed a little _. “That’s Crookshanks. He’s used to sleeping with you. My Bella adores him. You’re constantly giving him treats at treating him like he’s a human baby!”_

 _“Hm,”_ Bellatrix sniffed _, “Talking of babies- I wrote to Cissy last night and asked if she’d bring Dromeda and her grandson today.”_

At the knowing smile on Hermione’s face at the mention of her asking to see the child, she continued-

_“Don’t look at me like that, Granger. It’s not because i hold any affection for the child- i simply want to have some more intelligent conversation and i’m clearly not going to get it from any of you three, am i?!”_

_”Of course. Bellatrix black could never admit to something so Normal as caring for her own nephew.”_ Hermione said, teasingly _._

 _”Don’t be ridiculous!”_ Bellatrix spat _“I care for Draco quite well. Of course, he’s a perfectly respectable boy- no traces of filth in His blood.”_

Despite how well things were going, Hermione couldn’t help but flinch at Bellatrix’s comments about blood purity- she had come so far in the past 5 years that hearing her speak so freely and uncaringly about her opinions on the subject felt slightly unnatural. Still, at least when it came to Teddy she knew it was mostly an act.

” _Speaking of Draco_ ,” Hermione said, hoping to take the conversation on a more pleasant turn, “ _He‘s coming back from his travels in a few weeks so you’ll be able to see him again. He’s been doing some work for the ministry over in France, and you, i mean My Bella have really missed him.”_

 _”Draco works for the ministry? What department?”_ Bellatrix asked, genuinely curious _._

 _“Magical law enforcement.”_ Hermione replied, happy to see Bellatrix seeming to care about what was being discussed for once.

 _”Hm, makes sense- i suppose._ ” Bella said, thoughtfully. _“Whats he doing in France_?”

_”The Ministry are doing a study on Magical laws across europe to see if they can implement any into our society. Draco volunteered himself to go, but honestly i think it was more for the travel opportunity than any real interest in French Wizarding Laws. As Cissa has probably told you, they used to travel to the country a lot of summers when Draco was at Hogwarts, and i think he misses the place.”_

Bellatrix had a small smile on her face. _“They used to go before Hogwarts, too. I went with them once when Draco was a baby. It was a rare time when i was permitted to leave the country by My Lor- by Voldemort, and Cissy insisted i join them. They are some of my happiest memories, actually._ ” 

Hermione hesitated, then said _“We went back there for our honeymoon. Cissa lent us her holiday home on the coast, we stayed there for a month.”_

To her credit, Bellatrix did quite a good job of pushing down the initial disgust she felt at the reminder she was actually _married_ to the witch in front of her _._

Slowly, evidently still considering wether she actually wanted to say the words, she said, _“Maybe we could ask Cissy if we could go back there, for a visit? It might help to get some of my memories back- being in a place i clearly feel very attached to.”_

Hermione smiled _. “I’d like that.”_ she said _._

Bellatrix nodded _. “We’ll ask her about it today, after Dromeda and Teddy leave. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled that i’m ‘making the effort’, as she would say.”_

 _”Okay”,_ Hermione said, then- suddenly feeling very emotional she said- _“i’m just going to excuse myself for a few minutes, if that’s okay? i’ll come back when the others arrive.” then she got up and left the room, without waiting for a response._

_Bellatrix stared after her, telling herself that she wasn’t disappointed that their hour together had been cut short._

**May 17th, 2004. 12:15PM.**

Bellatrix’s mood it seemed, had darkened considerably since their chat in the library earlier in the day.

 _No doubt she’s feeling frustrated that i left her in here without giving her a reason why._ Hermione thought to herself. 

She hadn’t planned to cut their time together short, however the realisation that Bellatrix had actually offered, voluntarily to make an effort to try to get her memories of them back just seemed like too much for her. She was happy, of course- she just hadn’t expected it and didn’t feel comfortable crying in-front of of a Bellatrix who would probably just mock her and call her weak. So, she had gone off to her room to compose herself- and come back down 5 minutes before their guests would arrive with a smile, hoping to continue their rather pleasant mood with eachother from before.

She should have known better though, as soon as she had walked in she knew all traces of warmth were gone from the other woman.

 _”Just forget what i said earlier,_ ” she snarled, “ _I don’t know why i bothered_.”

” _Bella, i-_ “ But just as she was about to explain, The two black sisters and little Teddy arrived.

Bella had opted to completely ignore her throughout the majority of the visit, besides the odd cutting comment or insult directed at her here and there.

She suddenly felt very hopeless, but quickly pushed the feeling down. No, she was determined not to let the little bit of progress they had built up over the past two days be ruined. She would make it right- as soon as the others had gone, she would talk to her.

She just hoped that Bella would let her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, your comments/kudos warm my heart. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story - writing is something i adore and the fact that people enjoy my work makes me so happy. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s chapter 7! hope you enjoy <3

**Chapter 7**

**May 17th, 2004. 5:30PM.**

The minute her sisters and nephew had left, Bellatrix wished they would come back. 

  
She had spent the past few hours silently fuming, unable to comprehend what had happened to make the mudblood rush out in the middle of their conversation earlier. _I suppose that’s what i get for making the effort_ , she thought bitterly.  
  


Realising she was in no mood for spending any more time in the girls company that day, she made her way over to the door of the library- but before she even managed to get there Hermione spoke. 

_“Bella, wait. Please. I’m sorry about earlier_.” 

Bellatrix didn’t turn around, but she didn’t continue walking either. Taking this as an invitation to continue, Hermione said _“I know I probably shouldn’t have just walked out on you earlier when you were in a vulnerable position. And i’m sorry.”_

 _”I wasn’t in a ‘vulnerable position’, mudblood! and i don’t care for your apology!”_ Bellatrix spat _._

_”Please don’t do that, Bella. Don’t shut me out now- not after we’ve made so much progress.”_

_She didn’t respond, but the tension didn’t leave her body - and she still didn’t turn to face the younger witch._

_”I know i upset you. And i’m sorry. I was emotional and i didn’t even think about how hard it must have been for this version of you to open up and make an offer like that. I really do appreciate it- that’s why i walked out, actually. I didn’t want to get emotional in front of you, which i now realise was wrong and selfish when you had just made such an effort in front of me.”_

Bellatrix considered her words for a moment, then turned _. “Maybe I overreacted. I don’t- I don’t know why i even care what you think about me, but it made me feel like i had done something wrong. i felt angry that i had said the wrong thing, when i was just trying to make an effort.”_

Hermione knew that was as close to an apology as she would ever get from Bellatrix, so she nodded and smiled _. “Let’s start again then, shall we? I really did appreciate your offer of going away, and i would really like to still do that- if you are up for it?”_

 _“Yes. I wouldn’t have suggested it if i wasn’t up for at least trying it. I don’t want you storming off again in a huff if it doesn’t work, though. I have enough emotional drama of my own right now without having to try and comfort you as well.”_ she said the words bitingly but Hermione could see the teasing glint in her eyes as she said it _._

_”I won’t, I promise. Did you want me to write to Cissa to ask her about her plan?”_

_”Yes, i think you should. She’s probably more likely to say yes to you. She still thinks i’m going to try and kill you the first chance i get- don’t think i haven’t noticed her hovering around you like you are some sort of precious diamond that she doesn’t want broken.”_ Bellatrix said, half joking and half genuinely offended at her sister’s behaviour _._

 _“Well, to be fair to her- you have threatened to murder me numerous times since you woke up,_ ” Hermione laughed, teasingly “ _I know you won’t though. You love Narcissa too much to risk upsetting her. And, despite what i can tell you are trying to tell yourself- i don’t think you hate me as much as you say you do.”_ Then, without waiting for a response she brushed past her towards the desk so she could compose a letter to her sister in law, leaving the dark haired witch staring after her for a few moments.

 _No_ , Bella thought to herself, _I don’t think i do._

As if she could hear her thoughts, Hermione looked up and gave her a soft smile.

Startled at the love she saw shining in the young woman’s eyes in that moment, she coughed slightly and said “ _I’m going to get an early night- i’m feeling quite tired. Maybe- if you like-“_ she stopped, evidently unable to get out what she wanted to say, and then finally settled on _“I was thinking of having my breakfast in the gardens tomorrow- to get some air. There will be enough for two- if you wanted to join me.”_ and then, without waiting for a response, left the library without another word.

For what felt like the first time in forever, Hermione smiled genuinely. Then, pulling herself out of her happy daze- she got started on her letter to Narcissa.

_Cissa,_

_I’ve had an idea which i think could help get some of Bella’s memories back- and she has agreed to it._

_Well, actually, it was her idea._

Hermione smiled at the memory of Bellatrix’s suggestion.

_We thought that- if you’ll allow us to, it might be a good idea for us to visit your holiday home in France for a while. It’s a place that she still remembers as being very close to her heart due to your time there together- and of course it also holds the memories of our honeymoon together, though obviously she can’t remember those yet. But it might jog her memory; and it can’t hurt to try._

_Plus, i think it might do Bella some good to have some time outside._

_Owl me back your response ASAP- I’d like to tell Bella the answer tomorrow morning- she’s invited me to have breakfast with her._

_I really think things are starting to look up, Cissa._

_See you soon._

_‘Mione_

Hermione sealed the letter and made her way upstairs so she could send it, unable to keep the smile off her face the entire time.

Upstairs, Bellatrix found that she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about the next time she would see the young witch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**May 18th, 2004. 8:45AM.**

_Why did i suggest this?_ Bellatrix thought to herself as she made her way down to the Black Manor gardens. Since suggesting to the younger witch that they spend the morning together, she wished she had just kept her mouth shut. Although she could admit, reluctantly, that she was rather looking forward to seeing the girl again, she had no idea what to say to her- never having chosen, to her memory, to voluntarily spend time with her before besides the hour she had to for the sake of her promise to her sister. Just as she was beginning to think that she should send an owl to call the whole thing off, the girl appeared at the other end of the garden.

“ _Good morning_.” the younger witch said, _“How did you sleep?_ ”

“ _Well, actually_.” said Bellatrix, it was true- it seemed that since her _relationship_ with the girl had become more stable she was finding it a lot easier to relax. Muscle memory, she supposed. “ _Did you?_ ”

Hermione smiled. _“I did, thanks_.” Then, trying to keep the conversation light for now she said _“What are we having this morning? i’m starving.”_

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, _“Well, i haven’t cooked for you if that’s what you think. I asked Cissy to have her elf bring by some food from their kitchens.”_ then, as if worried that the mention of the house elf would anger hermione she added hastily, _“Cissy informed me that she would pay him extra for doing so, of course_.”

Evidently slightly amused at Bellatrix’s reassurance of this, Hermione said _“Don’t worry, I know that Cissa no longer mistreats house elves. I was the one who convinced her to pay them in the first place.”_ Then, worrying that Bella may get defensive at her amused tone she continued- _“But thank you for thinking of that. It means a lot to me._ ”

“ _Yes well, it’s fine. I must admit that I would much rather not be on the receiving end of a lecture from both you and my younger sister if i can avoid it._ ”

Smiling, Hermione said, “ _Speaking of Narcissa- she wrote back to me about the Holiday home in France. She’s fine with it- she said we can stay there as long as we like. I think she was quite surprised to hear that you had suggested it though, she still thinks you hate me.”_

 _“Of course i do.”_ Bellatrix said, although it lacked any of the usual bite. Then, continuing she said _“I just fancy the time away, is all. And if it keeps you quiet in the meantime then it’s a win for both of us.”_

“ _Mhm_ ,” Hermione said, amused- clearly not at all insulted by Bella’s words. “ _When do you think we should leave?_ ”

shrugging, Bella said “ _as soon as possible, i think. There’s no real reason for us to hang around here- Andy and Cissy will both be going back to work soon so it’s not like they’ll have time to miss us.”_

“ _Tomorrow, then_?” Hermione suggested.“ _I’d like to just meet up with my friends one last time before we leave to tell them where we are going and what the plan is.”_

Offended, Bellatrix snapped “ _What, you want them to know where you are incase i kill you?!”_

“ _No, Bella_.” Hermione sighed _,“Because they are my friends and they will want to know what’s going on because they care about me. And you, for that matter. Ginny hasn’t stopped pestering me about you since the minute i arrived home from the hospital.”_

“ _The weasel girl_?” Bellatrix asked, clearly trying to mask her disgust. “ _Why_?”

 _“The two of you are very close. Closer than her and I, actually.”_ Hermione explained.

Clearly finding this very hard to believe, Bellatrix said “ _Lovely_.” although the look on her face told Hermione that she thought it was anything but.

Deciding that she might as well play nice since she had already agreed to this much, Bellatrix added- _“Perhaps when you go to meet her i could come along? It will get me out of the house and to be honest i could use a trip to diagon to pick up a few bits for the trip, anyway.”_

Surprised but also thoroughly pleased Hermione said “ _I’d like that_.”

” _It’s a date, then._ ” Said Bellatrix, smirking.

Hermione pretended not to notice the blush she could feel forming on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one today guys but i wanted to get something out before the weekend is over. The next chapter will be the trip to Diagon- and then Bella and Hermione will be heading to France! 
> 
> As i mentioned before i am starting my new job tomorrow so i don’t know how regular chapters will be from this point, but i can assure you they will come.
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! <3


End file.
